general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Life/Just Another Day In The Office
This is the fifth episode of the A New Life Season Two, and the thirteenth episode overall. The night falls in, just after the small dinner consisting of canned spaghetti that Jim proudly made for the newcomers. As it's getting late, the Atlanta Camp group are led upstairs by Matthew and Jessie, who shows them were they would sleep. Some of them chooses the couches, thankful about not having to sleep in sleeping bags at a small minivan, while others, the slow ones, are forced to sleep in the sleep bags or in mattresses provided by the other group. ---- Kurt wakes up in the middle of the night, uncomfortable. He quietly gets up, trying to not wake up his brother, who was sleeping right next to him, or any other person while he heads downstairs to piss. He heads to the bathroom, just by the front doors and does what he needs to. After finished, he opens the water tap, but nothing comes out. "Figures" he mutters, as he closes it and looks at his reflex in the mirror. That bearded man that he was looking to was really himself? He sure changed in the last month, his life took a 360° change. The immature and revolted teen who was forced to face the hard life as a real man after his whole family died and he was left alone with his little brother. He smirked and passed his hands through his hair, before exiting the bathroom. Just when he closes the door and turns around to get back upstairs, someone instantly jumps at him, embraces him with their arms and without saying anything, deeply kisses him. Kurt struggles with the person, attempting to break free. He finally manages to separate himself from the unknown person, and realizes it's Sarah. "Sarah, what the fuck?" he said, breathless. "Why did you did that for?" "Sorry... I just... I don't know... I think I like you, that's all." she stammered. "I shouldn't..." "I could've shot you! My God, what were you thinking?" asked Kurt. "Sorry, sorry! I... Wait, why didn't you let me go ahead when you realized it was me? There's something wrong with me?" she asked him. "No! It's not that... Is that... Well, first... You scared the shit out of me... It was a reasonable thing to do, I think... And secondly... There's nothing wrong with you... Personally, I think you're beautiful and all, cute too, but... It's just not my thing, you know?" he replied, gently. "Not your thing? What do you mean with-" she asked "Oh. I get it. You like other type of people, then..." "Yeah. You understand now, don't you? There is nothing wrong with you, neither is with me. I just... Prefer the company of guys." he said. Surprisingly, Sarah started to cry. "Whoa, don't cry now! Is not that bad, you don't need to..." "Is not that..." she said, sobbing "Is just that ever since Anthony died, I never had anyone else... I loved him, but... I don't want to die alone! Pete haves Angela, and I see how Leon gave that new girl "the eye"..." "Oh, come on... You're better than this..." he gently said, wiping her tears, trying to comfort her. "You don't have to be throwing yourself at every guy you come across. You're a beautiful and strong woman, you just seem to have forgot about it. Once you be yourself again, I'm sure you won't die alone." he said, holding her in his arms. "Now let's get back upstairs, we don't need to wake Barry and have to explain this whole mess to him." Kurt finally said. ---- One week later The sun rises with a shining rage, illuminating everything outside the restaurant. The light goes straight on Pete's face, making he wish that the windows on the second floor were boarded too. He rolls around his sleep bag, trying to get more sleep, before someone pokes him in the head. "Wake up, sleepyhead." Pete heard, in the voice he already knew so well. "Come on, wake up..." Angela continued to poke him. "Peter Daniels Mitchell, if you don't wake up in the following five seconds..." "Okay, okay. Geez." he said, sitting at the floor and rubbing his eyes. "Damn, what time is it?" "7 A.M. If you're going to stick around you better get used to our agenda." said Jim, buttoning his shirt. "Now hurry up, son." "Man, why we have to wake up so early? Is not like there's lots of things to do..." complained Pete, getting up with a yawn. "You better hurry the fuck up. We got no use for these people to think we're lazy slobs who sleep all day." harshly said Barry, bumping his shoulder in Pete's as he passed by the two. "Today will be the first run to the city after a long time, Pete. You know Kurt will definetly choose you, better be awake and well fed. Come on." said Angela, at the stairs, while Pete was still stretching his arms. "Come on, don't be lazy!" "Yeah... In a minute." he said, yawning again. "Damn it, Peter. Get your shit together. You weren't lazy like that in the camp." he said, getting downstairs. He gave a quick look around just to make sure everyone was in his eye sight. They were all eating the cereal that was lying at the deposit for weeks before Nate just stumbled across it. Except Leon, who was still being treated from his wound by Jessie. Pete suspected he was actually already okay from the wound, but didn't said anything because both of them enjoyed the time they spend together. Just after Jessie left to eat, Pete approached him. "The lone wolf finally found his companion. Am I right?" he joked, tapping his back with unnecessary strength. "What? Man, fuck you, Pete. I just won't answer to you in the way you need because I'm too high on this morphine to it." he replied, resting at the table again. "Come on... Who do you think you're fooling? I see the way she looks to your... "Tattoo"... And the way you look to her... Well, everything. Go ahead, man. It ain't nothing to be ashamed of. You ain't less tough because you want some love." said Pete, observing the girls talk about something he actually didn't cared about. "Pete, I swear to fucking God, if you don't shut the fuck up..." Leon started complaining, still looking at the ceiling. "I'm just kidding with you. Jesus Christ, chill." he said, laughing. "But seriously. She's a nice woman, go on and express your feelings, Gaston." "PETE!" yelled Leon, causing Pete to burst in laugh. "Hey. You two. Can you shut up and get to eat? You'll be going with us today, Pete." loudly said Tyrone, from the counter. "With us? Who else is going?" asked him, curious. "That nigga Kurt, me, you, your girl... And for some unknown reason that God only knows... Matthew." he answered, in a sigh. "Matthew? Kurt, what the fuck? Why did you picked Matthew?" asked Pete. "Everyone needs a chance to prove they're worthy, man." he replied. "Also, increase the numbers if we run into any trouble." "I can do it, man. What do I look like to you? A liability?" asked Matthew, annoyed. "I'm sorry Matthew, but you can't do shit, man. I know you for over a month now and you can barely hit one of those things. You can't run either and you need help in climbing a wall that ends up in your chest." said Tyrone. "It doesn't means I can't... I dunno... Guys at the school used to use me as a carrier for them. They'd throw their shit at me and I'd carry it around." he remembered. "There was this time they told me to carry a really heavy thing and I was like "Okay fellas can I be your friend now" and they were like "Yeah Matthew you cool and awesome, beautiful too, we'd love to be your friend", but the thing turned out to be the mascot of another university... Students found out and next thing I remember was waking up at the hospital and having to buy new glasses..." "What the fuck does that haves to do with anything?" asked Tyrone, annoyed. "What was the arguing again?" asked Matthew, confused. "Whether you'd come with us or not. And you're still coming. I won't let you sit your ass here and do nothing while everyone else work their asses out there for the group." said Kurt. "Okay then... Just let me eat something first, then. We can leave after the breakfast." said Pete, grabbing a bowl. "But I still think five people is way too much. It can get dangerous out there." Cast Starring: *Peter Daniels Mitchell *Angela Williams *Kurt Harrison *Nate Harrison (No Lines) *Barry *Leon Carter Also Starring: *Jim *Tyrone *Sarah Co-Stars: *Matthew *Jessie (No Lines) Deaths None Trivia *In this episode, Kurt Harrison is revealed to be a homosexual.